Behind the Lines
by Beatbuyredd
Summary: Cammie works for both the COC and Gallagher but she tries to quit being an assasin for CoC but then Gallagher gets angry so then she is running and Blackthorn makes another appearance! How does this help when she is assisting the teaching of Cov. Ops?
1. commercial, bugs, and blackthorn

**Cammie POV**

" My name is Cameron Morgan, also known as the Chameleon. Here at Gallagher Academy you will acquire a code name of your own along with special training. It will be your decision of you are going to work in the field, attacking a foreign embassy or at the computer, hacking into N.A.S.A code," That is where Bex's laughter cut me off. I looked down to see her sprawled on the floor with hysteric giggles escaping her lips. (I know! Bex giggling? What was the world coming to?) Behind her, sitting cross-legged on my bed, Liz was snorting and turning the shade of cotton candy. She was vigorously shaking her head, trying (and failing) to block out what I was saying. Now that was insulting seeing as this wasn't my idea in the first place.

As my mouth opened again to continue they both screamed NO and lunged for me. This situation ended with Bex pinning me to the ground while Liz tried to compose herself while addressing me. Obviously it wasn't working because she barely managed to choke out a few sentences.

" Sorry, but you sound to much like a commercial add or a spokes person when you do that. Why do you have to do this again? It is just going to be ridiculed and laughed at." After that she broke down again and was rolling on the floor.

Bex was actually managing to act civilized beside the fact that she had me in a choke hold, that I couldn't breath in let alone speak out my opinion in, while lying on the ground. I tried to open my mouth to give as much as a horse whisper as an answer but Bex beat me to the question announcing to Liz, "All she knows is that Solomon asked her to record it and seeing that Solomon is her godfather, how could she refuse?"

Liz nodded with understanding, as Bex was letting me up from my prison like confinement. This gave me the perfect opportunity to cut in with corrections.

"I do to know why he wants it." I shot out. "The recording is going to be used as a training guide for the new recruits on Friday. _And_ unfortunately that is tomorrow so I only have until dinner to give it to him!" I was practically screeching now as Bex pulled me down on the fuzzy carpet floor so she could rub my tense shoulders. When she was finished I felt sluggish.

Bex must have used her famous pressure points on me. Hazily, my brain began to calculate my foot positioning so I could flip her, but before I had been able to begin the flipping process, Macey McHenry burst through the door. We all gasped. Her hair was frazzled, jeans muddied and her right sleeve torn clear off. He feet were bare and dirty. (We didn't want to know what had happened to her shoes.) It took all of us 3.7 seconds to snap out of the trance that her be muddled state had thrown on us. Macey was gasping in air as if she just sprinted twenty miles. (We could all sprint 10 miles without breaking a sweat but at twenty we start to give just a little.)

"Macey," Bex stretched every word. "What did you do _now_?" We were all astonished because even in her filthy appearance she beamed with glee as if she were on the cover of teen Vogue. (Not that she hasn't been before.)

It was my turn to speak seeing that Liz was just bugging her eyes out with a terrified expression and I doubted she could speak. "Did you break into the FBI? Because I swear my mom cant bail you out of jail every time you do something illegal."

"Gosh, I didn't do anything illegal Cammie, relax a little." She gestured carelessly with her arm that I noticed had faint purplish bruises coming on. Ever since she had entered the room though she hadn't stopped bouncing up and down. All she did was repeat the words, THEY ARE COMING! THEY ARE COMING!

"Macey!" we all blurted out just to make her shut up. She looked at us a little hurt and annoyed.

"Fine, fine but anywho, you know how new recruits are coming tomorrow right? And you know they are classified right? And how we have to be at every class because half of our teachers are not going to be there?" We were acting like freaky little bobble head with our nodding. This was getting really annoying so I showed her my look that said I was about to interrupt so she began to speed up to the point. "And you know how,"

"MACEY!" We yelled at her.

"FINE! They are going to have the Blackthorn sophomores come and help us teach classes for the next few months until the teachers come back from the mission or what ever they are on at the moment. WE will be in charge!"

We all stared at her as if she had three heads and blue skin. "But," Liz stuttered. Bex was able to finish the sentence for her. "How do you know that?"

Nobody had told me any of this and I was the daughter of the head mistress. I was the Chameleon! It was my job to know these things! Heck I was a spy and this is how far I get compared to Macey?

Her answer was simpler than I thought it would be. "I bugged your mom's office, the cafeteria, and Mr. Solomon's class room. It took fore-e-ever but I finally managed to do it without getting caught. I've been keeping tails on each room and every conversation." She looked proud and I had to admit that I was pretty impressed myself. Macey had just recently learned how to bug a room and now she was sneaking into the most secure places in school and placing them like a professional. If Macey ever turned evil we were all in trouble.

"Wow." Was all I could say to that. Looking at Bex and Liz's faces showed me that they were thinking the same thing.

Liz being the brainiac was the first to snap out of it and talk, "What happened to your outfit? Your hair needs miracle work! And how did you even get so dirty by planting bugs?"

Macey shrugged. "It took a while to get into the place and I couldn't just walk in the door." She was then shooed into the bathroom by an impatient Liz. AS the door closed behind them Bex turned to me the same moment I turned to her. We only had to look at each other for a split second for us to think the same thing.

"WE SHOULD GO FIND THOSE BUGS!"

Two minutes later Bex and I were strolling down the hallways, making our way to the cafeteria. How were we going to get those bugs without people noticing? We were still both wondering how in the world Macey could have done this at all. But why did she bug the cafeteria? It made no sense to either of us. All she was going to pick up from there was random garbage. That is when it hit me straight in the gut.

Macey loved one thing in the world. Gossip. Bex must have figured it out as well for she and I both burst out laughing. Right then as we were turning the corner we ran into no one but Joe Solomon who gave us a strange look. We hadn't stopped cracking up but we were trying to compose ourselves.

After 28 seconds of staring at each other he just shrugged and continued on saying, "ladies…" Before we knew it he had disappeared and we continued jogging toward the head mistress's office. Better than going to the Cafeteria since we could just let Macey have her fun there. Once outside I waited for any sound that could tell me someone was near. Nothing. I gave Bex the go and I slipped in the room.

I had been here dozens of times but never to find bugs. I felt dirty. It took me only 5 minutes to find all the bugs that totaled to 39. How mom and Solomon didn't find these I couldn't have guessed. Rejoining Bex in the hallway we continued on to the other room finding another 51. This girl didn't pack light. When we were headed toward the door on our way out we stopped short. Voices were coming from the others side and were steadily growing louder.

In a flash I towed Bex to the far wall looking for a panel I had discovered the previous year. As the knob on the door turned I undid the clasp and we slid in the 3 by 3 space. Not the best hiding spot for two teenage girls. Our lungs felt like they were about to burst when we heard the first voices. There were four people in the room and they were taking unpacking things. Who would need to put something in Solomon's classroom?

"Hey man do you think the girls will be surprised by us coming?" Grant asked. Bex twitched at his sound and I grabbed her wrist motioning to be quiet.

"I don't know man. These girls usually have all the aces up their sleeves. They aren't amateurs." I almost gasped as Bex's hand flew on my mouth. We were covering each other's mouths by now. Zach had spoken then. We stared at each other in amazement. That is when an unfamiliar voice interrupted.

"What ever man we can surprise them at dinner. That is when Mr. Solomon will be announcing us isn't it?" Bex and I just looked confused at each other as Jonas chimed in. "Come on I am starving let's just go. I hear they are serving Mexican food. For some reason though we are speaking Italian though."

Only Jonas would know that. I heard some murmured grunts of agreement and the door closing on their way out. Bex and I burst from the confinement area gasping for breath.

All we could think of then was racing back to the dorm and telling Macey and Liz. Excitement flew throughout my mind thinking of the semester but then one thing clouded my happiness. Where the Blackthorn Boys going to be teaching with us?

**Please be nice this is my first fanfic! I love to write and trust me it will get way more interesting! There will be this death mission thing**

**and .....well you will just have to wait and see.  
The next chapter will be up hopefully today or tomorrow!**


	2. Scheming, Wakeup call, and Hand Anderson

Screaming, Blackthorn, Hank Anderson

"WHAT!" Macey and Liz screamed in unison. Once we had arrived back Macey had again become beautiful again and Liz was typing away on the computer. When we burst through the doors they had barely looked up until we yelled. "THE BLACKTHORN BOYS ARE HERE!" That got their attention.

"How can you be sure?" Macey screamed in my face. She looked uber active. Both she and Liz were bouncing off the walls practically and there is a foot print on our door to prove it.

I never thought I'd see the day Macey Mchenry would get excited to see some boys but maybe she had finally had enough of being single. Knowing Macey it wouldn't take long. At that moment Macey and Liz were trying to make Bex spill any information that might help their search. I decided to cut in when Macey grabbed the eyeliner since everyone knows eyeliner can be lethal in the wrong hands.

"They are going to reveal themselves at dinner." I told her and she slowly put the make up back. "Why they are doing it before any other girls get here is beyond me. The rest of us don't come till tomorrow night."

We all pondered this until the smartest one of the group, Liz, looked up as if a lightbulb had gone off. "Maybe they meant tomorrow night and you just heard them wrong?" She asked, putting her laptop away with her back turned to us.

"No way!" Bex and I yelled together. "They are coming tonight!" Then I looked at Bex the instant she looked at me. "But on the other hand if they are going to come tomorrow night we should make their first night here one to remember. Liz do you still have that box of things from Macey's birthday party last year?" Macey loved extravagance in everything.

An evil grin grew on all of our faces and Liz immediately began searching through her closet for the box of goodies while Macey ran toward the bathroom, obviously to add makeup and other necessities to the pile. Bex grabbed a pencil while I grabbed the paper. Approximately 23 seconds later we had everything laid out and started to plan our evil schemes. The Blackthorn boys were going to be running for the hills by the time we were done with them.

Before we left though we would have to go to the laboratory and acquire certain…items of value. Just a few Napotine patches, and sticky cement spray that Dr. Steve had lent us the last time they were here. His mistake. After grabbing these I spotted a can of explosive Popsicle sticks. Not looking at the label to see if they were safety tested I snatched the can and followed my friends out and down the hall. I held my breath as a floorboard creaked under our feet. Then we arrived at the last door. The BLACKTHORN door.


	3. Boom, cofetti, announcements

BOOM, confetti, announcements

Ok we were standing outside of the room ready to bombard the place with our trademark. The only problem is we had been standing their for 10 minutes waiting for someone to open the door. Staring at each other for another 2 minutes and 39 seconds I shrugged and did the honors. We all filed into the room and gaped at the beds. Bex stifled a giggle and I clasped my hand on her mouth. The problem is we all were about to crack up so we covered each other mouths.

The guys were sprawled on the beds with their butts in the air. The only article of clothing any of them wore were boxers that were clearly visible since they kicked off their blankets. My eyes traced over them passing Grant, Jonas and another person who looked familiar. I shook my head though and continued on with my mission. Zach was next to the window like I always was. Maybe we had something in common after all.

The moonlight shone on his glossy hair making me want to thread my fingers through it. His chest showed muscular abs that sent shivers up my arms. I realized my sisters were already working on the room and the other guys so I joined them. Out of my duffle bag I grabbed Macey's waterproof lipstick, carefully applying it to his mouth. I quickly finished off the rest of the makeover. The last touch was dying his hair pink and his body white. It would take a while to set in but they had at least 5 more hours before breakfast so they would be fine.

Everyone else was already done and I watched as Bex set up the confetti bombs. Macey had snatched the cement glue spray and was busily working on their clothes and hair. After that she sprayed the floor for when the confetti fell….lets just say there would be paper on their floor for a long time. Liz was fixing their shampoo and shower so instead of water, mud came out. (some intricate planning with the sewer system.) the shampoo on the other hand would make their body and hair paint jobs more glossy and defined. Not to mention permanent.

I grabbed the last touch out of my bag. Five bug sized alarm clocks with songs programmed into them. The songs would be Beautiful You by Johnny Diaz, (to compliment their new look) Alice by Arvil L. , Who let the dogs out, Something about him by School Girls, and I know you from the sleeping beauty Disney movie. These guys would destroy us after this.

I signaled for the girls to come on as I opened the door but on the way out I remembered the cameras and bugs we forgot to place. I put dozens in their room and joined my friends in the hall who were grinning their heads off at me. Now we headed back to our room to sleep for an hour before the first alarm rang off. This would be priceless!

~~~52 minutes and 39 seconds later ~~~

"THIS IS GOING TO BE BLOODY BRILLIANT!" Bex screamed as Liz opened her computer to reveal the live footage we were getting.

"Not if you wake them up first with your mouth!" Macey whispered/yelled. Bex immediately clamped her trap and we all crowded around the screen. Liz studied her watch as she counted down.

"3…2…now!" That is when five confetti bombs sounded, ( we had dozens for the finale)

_There can never be a more beautiful you!_

_So find the lies, disguises and hoops they make you jump through!_

The boys flew off their beds onto the floor with large thuds. The first thing we heard was screaming from Grant. "WHERE IS THAT BLOODY SOUND COMING FROM?" We all laughed and faced Bex.

"I didn't know he was taking up your language Rebecca darling." I commented trying to use my best accent. I failed miserably when Zach began yelling along with Grant.

"WHO EVER DID THIS WILL PAY! FIND THAT ALARM!" He looked exasperated. They still hadn't noticed the confetti or the makeovers or anything by what it looked like. They probably were still in shock from the music. Then the guy I didn't recognize picked up the alarm yelling, "FOUND IT!" He grabbed his baseball bat next to his bed, repetitively beating it. It shut up about five minutes later.

"Ok group…sleep…" mumbled Jonas who hadn't even left the protection of his covers. The lights went off and they quickly fell asleep again. We on the other hand burst out in laughter while rolling on the floor.

"Did you see their faces?" Macey choked out between laughs. We nodded as we looked at the clock. We had been laughing for 11 minutes and the second alarm was about to go off. We once again crowded around the screen.

_I FOUND MYSELF IN WONDERLAND_

_GOT BACK ON MY FEET AGAIN_

_IS THIS REAL? IS IT PRETEND?_

_I'LL TAKE A STAND UNTIL THE END!_

This time they all got up including Jonas and didn't say anything but fluent profanities in other languages. I picked up a couple words and winced at the meaning. It didn't take them long to find this one. It was on a dead spider on the window ceil. This time Grant took care of it by grabbing Jonas's text books and throwing them down on it, continually jumping up and down on it.

Five minutes later they were asleep still without saying any real words and the lights were once again out. Back in our room though we were cracking up. They still hadn't realized the state of the room or their bodies. It was classic.

"Aw…" Liz moaned. Immediately we were at her side.

"What?" we all cried. She pointed to the detonators for the songbombs. "Two of them shut down from some unexpected shock wave. Probably from the electrical plant down the road." She brightened up though. "We still have one left though and the others will go off sometime in the next week. So not a total lost." We all grinned

Two hours later

"CAMMIE WAKE UP OR I SWEAR TO THE DOUGHNUT I WILL POOR THIS WATER ON YOU!" Bex screamed in my ear. Slowly I peaked out from under the cover spotting the bucket.

"I'M UP!" I announced and hopped out of bed.

She smiled saying, "Good cause I think you will want to see the grand finale bomb. It rigged so many things." We both smiled and joined Liz and Macey at the computer. "Let it bloody rip!" Bex squealed in her British accent.

The clock was at it's last numbers. 6..5..4..3…2..BOOOOOOM! The room was nothing but a wonderland of confetti while another song blared out.

_**There's something about him!**_

_**I cant deny he's on my mind!**_

_**There is something about him!**_

_**Somebody like him is hard to find.**_

_**I cant explain it I can contain it!**_

That is when all hell broke loose. First they all fell out of their beds. Second they saw each others and burst out laughing until they found out they also looked like pink haired, white bodied freaks with make up. Third, they noticed the confetti, music, and all the sticky stuff around them. It was a miracle they didn't hear our laughing fest.

We could hear them from their room.

Zach- Dude, what is up with your hair?

Grant- look who's talking!

Jonas- I am going to kill Liz

Grant- That is who did this? How do you know?

Jonas- They broke into my fire wall.

That was when I realized that he was peering at one of our cameras. It was now or never to do the explosions. I had rigged it so if anyone cam near the cameras the Popsicle sticks would do their magic. I was right.

"GAAAAH!" Jonas yelled as he hopped around on one foot, waving his arms like a maniac. The mysterious Hank Anderson and Grant hurried over to him. "Someone got into my sticks."

That sounded so wrong from our end so we screamed in giggles. Until Zach was peering straight at us. "They got cameras in here dude. Search for bugs. Soon we were out of business.

"Well" I stated. "We can see their new look at breakfast. Let's go." Everyone chucked an agreement as Bex's stomach let out a rumble. Soon we were all racing to the dining room in our black and silver uniforms. Mom let me choose the color this year so I decided on something we could blend in the shadows with.

Coming into the dining room we looked around to see that the only others who were here were the teachers, Tina, Anna, and Courtney who were all huddled around a table. Stacks of fashion magazines were strewn around them. "Amatures.."Macey mumbled. She never cared for people who chose such lame magazines.

"Ladies." Solomon acknowledged us as we strolled in. Today we were just speaking English since classes didn't start until later today. First day privilege. We grabbed some waffles and poured on syrup. Others were filing in along with some Blackthorn boys. Tina's eyes were bulging out of her head. Finally when almost every one had arrived four boys with pink hair, white skin and confetti in their rock solid clothing came through the doors headed straight for us. We all squeezed together, trying to hide our laughs and giggles. We looked over and even Mr. Solomon was chuckling.

Before the boys could reach us he came to our rescue telling everyone to sit down and listen. He was at the microphone with my mother. With murder in their eyes the boys sat down. "Before we start I would like to say ladies," Solomon said addressing us. The boys looked happy thinking we would get in trouble. But Joe turned their smiles upside down. "34 extra credit points. That was an impressive display." He chuckled along with us while everyone else just sat in confusion.

My mother came to the podium, we stated the pledge and then sat down once again. "Welcome back ladies, I am happy to see so many familiar faces and so many new recruits.' She peered at the 7th and 8th graders. "This year we were going to have the sophomores do most of the teaching while the teachers were out but because of a change of plans classes will go on like normal. Sophmores your services will not be needed. Now eat and enjoy the rest of the day for classes started tomorrow and they will not be easy." After this we all continued with our meals except me.

Mom had said that she was going on an uber important mission with the rest of the teachers. That the HQ director had asked them personally. Why weren't they going then? Something wasn't right. I was still wondering when my worst night mare happened. Sirens blared CODE BLACK CODE BLACK!


	4. Codeblack, COC, deciscions

Safety room, COC, Decisions

Everyone was in a state of panic except the teachers and the sophomores. We were all hustling the new recruits toward the safe room. My mother was rushing to me because if the COC was here we knew what they wanted. No one but the teachers and I knew what they wanted. Not even Zach. "You need to go to the sacro room. I will meet up with you later. Be safe." I nodded and flew through the crowds in the exact opposite way of the safe room. It wasn't safe enough for me. Solomon was right behind me. Because he was my godfather he had to protect me. He promised my dad.

We had turned so many corners that I couldn't even hear the others. I couldn't hear anything but the Sirens. Suddenly I heard a grunt and Solomon was in a 1 against 5 battle. They were dressed in black. The CoC. "Run Cammie! Don't wait for me!" he yelled and I nodded. Soon I could hear footsteps behind me. I doubted Solomon was down but I wasn't going to find out. He told me to run so I ran.

I quickly opened the secret passage, closing it right after entrance. I stopped breathing as the COC passed me. It felt like hours but I realized it was only a few minutes. When I couldn't hear anything I thought I was free. I was wrong. A large hand shot out grabbing my shoulder, pinning me against the wall. Even with my best effort I couldn't move. Pain shot up my arm as he twisted it back. He laughed at my tries to get away. "I don't have much time so shut up and listen."

I did as I was told for I was to scared to do anything else. "Good. Look all we want is the alumni list. You can get it. But we also want your on our side. You got skill." I wanted to tell him to shove it up where the sun don't shine but he cut me off. "We can kill every one you know and love but also we can kill millions you don't know. Millions of lives would be lost cause of your stupid mistake. It would be all your fault." I froze. Millions would die because of me.

"Oh and we also have your grandparents. If you want to see them, your father, or the Goodes ever again you will work for us and get the list. Think about it. We will contact you in 2 weeks. Be ready to leave by then. You can bring everything you want. Warning though, if you tell anyone about this your father with be tortured and killed before your very eyes." Suddenly the hands were off me and I collapsed to the floor.

I whirled around but no one was in the hallway. I slumped back to the floor and did the one thing I usually wouldn't do. I cried. Slowly I felt asleep on the dark cold ground, tears streaming my face as I repeated the one word I never said. "Daddy.."


End file.
